I Got You, Babe
by bahjcb
Summary: Short little glimpses into Dasey's life together.


**Disclaimer: Nope, No, Nada, Non, Nine…that's all I've got. I don't know of any other ways to say I own nothing. **_**I Got You, Babe**_** by Sonny and Cher is a catchy tune, though.**

* * *

"You cannot think this is love!" Nora shouted.

"You're too young to know what love is," George agreed.

Derek tightened his grip on Casey's hand and tried to keep his temper knowing that that wouldn't help anything. Admittedly, their reaction was probably worse because his Dad and Nora found them making out on the couch, but Derek wasn't sure they wouldn't have been upset no matter how they found out that their children were dating.

Casey, being the more emotionally sensitive of the two was biting her lip and trying not to burst into tears. She knew Derek hated to see her cry and didn't really deal with tears well.

The problem, as Casey saw it however, was that she hated disappointing her mother and George but she couldn't—no, she wouldn't give Derek up. And, she knew without a doubt that Derek wouldn't give her up either.

"I don't know if that's true," Derek said, interrupting the parental tirade.

"What?!" George exclaimed, surprised at being interrupted and losing the flow of his argument.

"I don't know if we're too young to know what love is," Derek clarified. "All I know is that I finally have Casey and I'm not giving her up, no matter what you say or threaten us with."

Casey smiled brilliantly at her boyfriend as George's jaw dropped to the ground and Nora stared at the teens unblinkingly. Derek, however, ignored both parents and pulled Casey into a kiss. He couldn't resist her lips when she was looking at him like that.

* * *

Looking over their checkbook, Casey sighed deeply. Distracted from his math homework, Derek asked, "Babe, what's wrong?"

Looking at him with a grim smile, she replied, "Which do you think we should do? Pay the rent or buy food?"

Dropping his pencil, Derek stood up and walked around their only table—an old, beat up, left over from when Derek's mother, Abby, decided to redecorate her house. Scooping her up in his arms, Derek slid under Casey and sat her back down in his lap.

"We've been late with rent before. They haven't kicked us out yet."

"Because no one in their right mind would want this junk heap."

Stroking her hair, Derek cuddled her closer to his body. Relaxing somewhat, Casey leaned her head against his chest.

"I guess all of our parents are right, love won't pay the rent."

"I'll pick up some extra shifts at work."

"No," Casey quickly replied. "I don't see you enough as it is."

Kissing the side of her head, Derek muttered, "Do you wish you took Dennis up on his offer?"

Bending her head back to look Derek in the eyes, Casey asked, "You mean, the one where if I didn't marry you he would pay for my housing and any other expenses while I was at college?"

"That's the one."

Looping her arms around his neck, she said, "But, then I wouldn't have you."

"So, you'd trade actually having pots and pans for me?" Derek teased with a grin.

"Neither of us are great cooks anyway. What would I do with pots and pans?"

* * *

"Come on, Case," Derek cajoled, "it's not that bad."

"Not that bad! Derek I told my mother I could handle the Sunday night family dinner and I _forget_ about it. Everyone's going to be here in _fifteen minutes_! And, we don't have the money to just order something so don't even suggest it."

"I wasn't going to," Derek assured her. "I was going to suggest that we look around and see what we've got that we can cook quickly."

Pulling open a cupboard door Derek smirked, "Look, mac and cheese. You know Nora _loves_ mac and cheese."

As he danced the blue boxes over to her, Casey started to giggle. "Stop that, Venturi. This is serious business."

Tossing the boxes on the counter, Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Blowing in her ear, he agreed, "You're right. Very serious."

Shivering at his ministrations, Casey pulled her husband in for a quick kiss.

Eyes twinkling wickedly, Derek said, "Let's turn off all the lights and lock the doors. When they get here, we'll just not answer the door."

"Don't tempt me," Casey moaned as he started to kiss her neck. "We need to make mac and cheese."

"Fine," he replied after one more kiss. "But, we pick this back up as soon as they're gone."

"Mac and cheese is a quick meal to eat."

* * *

Turning over in his sleep, Derek reached for his wife but hit air. Not feeling Casey next to him was enough to wake him up. Blinking his eyes open, Derek looked around but didn't find any sign of her. Knowing he wouldn't get back to sleep without knowing where she was, he flipped back the blankets and went looking for her.

The search was short lived as she was the first place he went, the living room. Leaning against the entryway, Derek stood there for a moment watching her. After all this time together, Derek could read his Casey like a book. From the way she sat caressing her swollen abdomen he knew she was scared.

Walking over to the couch, Derek sat down and wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her against him. Kissing her temple, he said, "Case, what's wrong?"

As she looked up at him, Derek could clearly see the fear in her eyes. "Derek, I don't think I can do this! I'm going to be an awful mother. I can just tell. I don't know anything. Do you remember the Alpha Force? They hated my actives. They thought I was boring," with that she dropped her head against his chest and sobbed.

Rubbing her back soothingly, Derek decided that he couldn't wait until the pregnancy hormones were gone. It was hard seeing Casey cry at the drop of a hat, _everyday_. That and her mood swings were much worse than usual.

Trying to be a patient and caring husband, so she wouldn't suddenly decide to kill him, Derek said, "Babe, no one knows anything with the first baby. And, you're great with kids. Marti adored you practically the instant you walked in the door. As for boring, well, I'll be around to tell you to cut it out and you'll be there to tell me to straighten up."

Sniffling she said, "Like a team."

"That's right. Team Venturi."

Laughing, Casey looked back up into Derek's warm brown eyes. "And we all know Venturis never lose."

"You got that right," he assured her with a kiss.

* * *

Derek smiled as he felt her hand slip into his. Pulling his eyes open, he gave her a half-grin that was made wobbly due to drugs.

"Casey, Casey, Casey. My pretty lady," he happily sang.

"They have got you doped up," she teased with a grin.

"Oh, yeah," Derek replied. "Drugs are good."

Brushing his hair off his forehead, Casey sighed, "You scared me half to death, you know that, right?"

Motioning her forward as if he was going to let her in on a great secret, Derek tried, unsuccessfully, to keep a serious look upon his face. Once he deemed her close enough, Derek whispered in the way a person does when they think they're being quiet but are anything but, "Hockey can be dangerous."

"Yes, it can."

Casey almost started to laugh as she watched her husband contort his face, clearly trying to remember something.

"Wait! Shouldn't you be with the baby?"

"He's with our parents so I can stay with you."

"Oh." Grinning, Derek pulled her hand to his lips and gave it a sloppy kiss. "I'm glad you're here."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else," Casey assured him.

* * *

Plopping down next to his wife in bed, Derek grinned. "The baby is asleep," he happily, yet quietly announced.

"Good job, Dad," Casey teased.

"Ha, ha, ha, woman. You know that kid hates to go to bed. It's like he's afraid he'll miss something."

"Just like you." Before he could argue with her this time, Casey leaned forward and quickly pressed a kiss to his lips. "Goodnight, Der."

Settling under the covers, Derek pulled Casey to him and held her tight as she snuggled against his chest.

Pressing a kiss just above his heart, Casey tightened her hold on him, too.

"I love you, Derek."

"I love you, too, Case. I love you, too."

And with that, Derek flipped off the light and they settled in for the night…or at least until the baby woke up.


End file.
